


Feelings

by Broken_Hearts_Shattered_Dreams



Series: You Can't Choose Who You Love [2]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Cuddling, Incest, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 20:11:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2283033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_Hearts_Shattered_Dreams/pseuds/Broken_Hearts_Shattered_Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After overhearing a late-night confession by Yukio, Rin changes their lives forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feelings

Feelings

 

It’s late. Too late to be awake, I know that, but it’s hard to sleep with Yukio muttering to himself over in his own bed. Whatever it is he’s talking about must be pretty important because it’s 2 in the morning and he’s still awake because of it. Yawning, I roll over to face him, trying to listen to him. He’s talking pretty low, but not low enough that I can’t hear him if I try. Calming my breathing so it sounds like I’m sleeping, I listen closely to my twin’s voice. What he’s saying, while it is by no means shocking, is a little odd. I’ve known since we were thirteen that Yukio is gay, that’s not a surprise. What is a surprise is that he seems to have fallen in love with someone. But who? Whoever it is, he’s absolutely certain he can’t have him. 

That thought makes me pause for a second. Who on earth wouldn’t want Yukio? My twin is beautiful and his heart…his heart is bigger than anyone’s I’ve ever met. It’s true that I’ve been in love with him since…well since forever really. I only learned how wrong it was a few months ago. Yukio was the one that taught it to me, really. No, he has absolutely no idea about my feelings. How insane do you think I am? Don’t answer that. No…he was ranting about some news story he’d seen on the internet about incest and how wrong it was. I learned quickly that his opinion of incest isn’t high. He could never love me the way I love him. 

“He can never know. It’s wrong. So wrong. But it hurts. It hurts so much. Wanting him like this…it’s nothing more than heart crushing pain.” 

Who is he talking about? If I hadn’t already been in bed, the pain in his voice would have sent me to my knees. Whoever it is, I’ll hurt them for causing such pain to my Yukio. My brother. His next words, soft and broken, make my eyes water.

“He’s my brother. I shouldn’t love him. Not like this. This is wrong.”

It takes a moment for me to gather my courage, to say something. When I do, my voice is calm but I’m screaming inside. 

“Niisan.”

“Rin? Why are you awake?”

I let out a small laugh. Like I’m amused. “Was never asleep. Your talking was keeping me awake.”

His voice is scared. “How much of it did you hear?”

I struggle to keep my voice calm. “All of it. Your confession…Yukio why did you never tell me?”

He’s so quiet I can barely hear him. “You’d hate me. You do.”

“I do not hate you. The very idea is impossible.”

“Why not? You should! You’re my brother and I’m in love with you!” 

“And the feeling is mutual. Has been for longer than I can remember. Now. Why are we still talking when we could be kissing right about now?”

“It’s wrong!” 

“Not if it’s consensual. Society is fucked anyways. Why don’t we indulge in what makes us happy?”

“Because…because…I…Rin…”

“If you don’t get over here and kiss me, I’m going to get up and do it myself.”

It didn’t take long before Yukio was sitting in front of me, his gaze shy on my face. Without his glasses he looked younger and the sight made me a little hard. I ignored that, knowing that it was too early for sex. It was the perfect time, however, for a good long kiss. And maybe some cuddling afterwards. I leaned forward, kissing him softly. He deepened it, pressing me down onto the bed in a way only Yukio could do.  
When the kiss was over, he rested our foreheads together and whispered, “I love you.” 

“I love you too.”

He curled up on my chest then, smiling contentedly and I ran a hand through his hair. My eyes started to droop and I pressed a kiss to his forehead, smiling a little. Even if this had been a dream, it was definitely the best dream I’d ever had.


End file.
